


Take On Me

by OdinSlumped



Series: Dep's Tracks for the End of the World [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Female Character of Color, Friends With Benefits, I love Sharky's name, Marijuana, Mentions of Deputy/Jacob, Recreational Drug Use, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Tequila, pinky promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdinSlumped/pseuds/OdinSlumped
Summary: Esther and Sharky were watching Shrek in his trailer when she hummed. “Hey Shark?” He grunted in response, half listening as he watched Shrek chase Lord Farquaad’s mascot through a rope line.“Wanna fuck?” He was quiet for all of a minute before turning to gape at her. She was nonchalantly rolling a blunt, pink tongue darting out to lick at the paper.Or:Set after Moving Mountains (All To You), Jacob rejects Esther so she fucks off to the Henbane to hang out with Sharky.





	Take On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Take On Me - A-Ha
> 
> This was something short and fun to write while I try to figure out what to do with Esther and the rest of the Seeds. There might be angst to come with the next one!

Esther and Sharky were watching Shrek in his trailer when she hummed. “Hey Shark?” He grunted in response, half listening as he watched Shrek chase Lord Farquaad’s mascot through a rope line.   
“Wanna fuck?” He was quiet for all of a minute before turning to gape at her. She was nonchalantly rolling a blunt, pink tongue darting out to lick at the paper. Sharky felt crazy, she looked like she didn’t say anything at all until her eyes wandered over to him with the joint hanging from her lips. She inclined her head and lit the end with a match. He watched her cheeks hollow on her inhale and the smoke curl around the edges of her lips and nostrils like a dragon.  
“Well?” The thick smoke puffed in his face and he couldn’t help but take it in, settling it in his lungs.  
Sharky blinked slow, “I--”.  
She took another toke and crawled into his lap, one hand under his chin and the other on his shoulder. He went cross eyed trying to watch as she leaned down and opened her mouth to exhale, the smoke passing his parted lips. His hesitation was concerning. His hands were balled into fists, making sure not to touch her.  
"We don't have to if you don't wanna. I... fuck."  
Esther slid off his lap and back to the couch and ran a hand over her face. "Shit, Shark. Sorry man. I'll--I'll just go." She ashed the joint and left it in the ashtray, grabbed her coat and tried not to dash for the door. She risked a glance at him before she opened the door. He was stock still, hadn't moved an inch. Esther winced and darted out the door, down the steps, and all but threw herself into her truck.  
She was speeding down the dirt road to Fall's End. She'd hopefully be able to get there before dark. Esther replayed the situation over and over in her head, trying to figure out where she went wrong. He gave all the signs and they'd been flirting for weeks! _Weeks _. Realization dawned on her and she knocked the heel of her hand into her forehead. Swearing loudly, she sped up over the bridge between the Henbane and Holland Valley. She didn't ask. She was always supposed to ask first, verbal consent was far more important than any signs or signals. Those did fuck all if the person wasn't ready or fully receptive.  
She groped around for her radio and found it missing, she must have left it at Sharky's place in her haste to vacate the premises. She sighed and kept moving.  
She burst into the Spread Eagle, eyes meeting Mary May's. Said woman frowned and poured them both a shot. Esther dropped into a chair near the bar, face planted in her crossed arms on the table. She heard the _clack_ of a glass being placed in front of her and the scoot of a chair as Mary May sat across from her.  
"So..." Mary May started, not knowing where to go from there.  
Esther decided to spare her the awkwardness and just jump into the bullshit. "I fucked up. I tried to kiss Sharky and everything sucks and I'm a shit friend." Her voice was muffled by her arms.  
Mary May grimaced and pat her elbow, "Dunno why you'd go and think something like that but you're a good friend. He was probably more stunned than anything else." Esther shrugged at her and went back to moping.  
"He knows he'd be a rebound and I don't wanna do that to my friend. That's fucked up."  
Mary May made a sound and Esther rose her head. She was pouring herself another shot. She slammed it back and pushed Esther's towards her. She obliged and gulped down the tequila.  
"Sharky's the rebound for....?" She refilled their glasses.  
"You can't tell anyone."  
Mary May rolled her eyes, "Fine."  
Esther held out her pinky and the other woman cracked a smile, wrapping hers around it. She nodded and took another shot. "I fucked Jacob." She braced herself for any backlash. Mary May's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline. They stared at each other for a while.  
Mary May cleared her throat, "Well that's... certainly something."  
Esther nodded. "It was good though."  
The blonde leaned forward and grinned, "How good?"  
They sat like that until late into the night, pouring over the details and recounting past encounters.  
Sharky burst into the bar, cheeks red and hoodie rumpled to all hell. He sputtered when he saw the two women lounging at a table. Mary May was relaxed where she sat, but Esther was visibly nearing shitfaced.  
"Essie, I--uh... Can I talk to you?"  
He watched her take a generous sip from the almost empty bottle of tequila and stand. She moved towards the stairs and motioned for him to follow.  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Mary May waved at them as they ascended.  
Esther led him into her room, kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed with her back against the wall. "I'm not as fucked up as you think I am, so talk to me, buddy."  
Sharky was fidgeting in the doorway until she told him to close the door. He did as she asked and came closer.  
"Look Es, it's not like I don't appreciate what yer offerin', but you're my only friend and I don't wanna mess it up if you're lookin' for anythin' more."  
Her eyes widened, she reached out, placating. "Oh dude, buddy, _no___. We'll always be friends, Shark. Nothing will ever change that. I was just trying to blow off some steam."  
He sighed a breath of relief. "Okay, cool, because I'm willin' to do you, just as friends."  
Esther smiled, "Perfect. Get over here."  
Sharky shook his head vehemently. "Nuh uh. Not when you're drunk."  
She rolled her eyes, huffy, but she couldn't fault him for his stipulations. Sharky was a good friend.  
"Fine." Esther wiggled out of her pants and threw them at him. "It's late though, so sleep."  
She caught his grin as she flipped the covers back and he shucked his hoodie, shoes, pants and tossed his hat on the pile he made before climbing in next to her. Sleepovers were their favorites.  
The next morning she jerked awake to him going down on her and if that wasn't the best wake up call, she didn't know what was.


End file.
